The disclosure relates to a display unit that emits light utilizing, for example, an organic electroluminescence (EL) phenomenon, and an electronic apparatus including the display unit.
In association with an improvement in mass production efficiency of a display panel and in pursuit of design of the display panel, display units such as televisions have recently been requested to have a narrower so-called bezel part around a display region in which display elements are disposed. However, it is more likely that narrowing the bezel part causes entry of foreign matters such as moisture from the outside to reach the display region. In particular, in an organic EL display unit that uses an organic EL device as a display device, the entry of the foreign matters such as moisture deteriorates the organic EL device, which forms a non-emission region often referred to as a dark spot and decreases display quality accordingly.
For example, as a way of suppressing the entry of the foreign matters such as moisture into the display region, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) Nos. 2009-117079 and 2003-282241 each disclose an organic EL unit in which a gas barrier film configured by an inorganic insulating film having a high sealing property is formed around the display region. For example, JP-A No. 2006-054111 discloses a display unit that includes a peripheral region having a separating groove. The separating groove separates an organic insulating film that covers the entire surface of a support substrate into an inner peripheral part and an outer peripheral part. By providing the separating groove in the peripheral region, the display unit disclosed in JP-A No. 2006-054111 suppresses the entry of the foreign matters such as moisture from the outside into the display region, and reduces entry of moisture remaining in the organic insulating film into the display region as well.